


Cure vulcaniche alla stanchezza

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (ORAS Ver.) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Terme?!» ripeté incredulo «Ci sono le terme?!».<br/>Non era mai stato alle terme in vita sua, però ovviamente le conosceva come un luogo dove rilassarsi e - nel suo caso specifico - poter passare un po' di tempo nudo con Nero, poiché entrambi appartenenti allo stesso sesso.<br/>Il ragazzo si svincolò facilmente dalla sua stretta, ma non senza scoccargli un'occhiataccia.<br/>«Cuordilava è famosa in tutta Hoenn per le sue terme!» puntualizzò in tono vagamente stizzito «Possibile che tu non le abbia mai sentite nominare in tv? Ma dove vivi?!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure vulcaniche alla stanchezza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Qualcosa di blu_ (il pairing è "blu" perché è un mio OTP) per la [seconda settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/86563.html) del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85684.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e _Pokémon!AU, terme di Cuordilava_ per il [p0rn fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367122.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1950 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

La vista di una città alla fine dell'impervia discesa dal Monte Camino provocò un'improvvisa ondata di sollievo in Dante e Nero, richiamando un po' dell'energia che pareva averli abbandonati più o meno a metà strada.   
«Finalmente!» esultò il più giovane trionfante «Ecco Cuordilava!».   
«Avrebbero anche potuto costruirla in un posto più facile da raggiungere...» constatò Dante mentre si spolverava dai capelli un'abbondante dose di cenere vulcanica. Almeno lì non ne pioveva più, per fortuna.   
Nel far cadere la polvere dalla testa una parte gli finì nel naso, facendolo starnutire talmente forte da sollevare anche la cenere che si era depositata sui suoi vestiti. Aveva starnutito per tutto il tragitto dalla cima del Monte Camino fino a lì a causa di quella maledetta cenere.   
«Smettila di lagnarti!» l'ammonì Nero dandogli una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla a lui più vicina.   
«Dillo alle mie gambe!» controbatté il più grande con una buffa voce nasale a causa del naso otturato «Potevano fare anche una funivia che portasse giù invece che solo sulla cima...» protestò mentre frugava nelle tasche interne del suo enorme cappotto rosso in cerca di un fazzoletto.   
«Sì, è stato un po' stancante scendere...» gli diede finalmente ragione Nero, estraendo prontamente un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e offrendoglielo.   
Il più grande lo prese e si soffiò rumorosamente il naso mentre il suo compagno più giovane continuava a parlare con enfasi: «Però qui ci sono le terme!».   
Dante parve rianimarsi improvvisamente. Afferrò Nero per una spalla e lo girò in maniera tale da poterlo guardare dritto in faccia.   
«Terme?!» ripeté incredulo «Ci sono le terme?!».   
Non era mai stato alle terme in vita sua, però ovviamente le conosceva come un luogo dove rilassarsi e - nel suo caso specifico - poter passare un po' di tempo nudo con Nero, poiché entrambi appartenenti allo stesso sesso.   
Il ragazzo si svincolò facilmente dalla sua stretta, ma non senza scoccargli un'occhiataccia.   
«Cuordilava è famosa in tutta Hoenn per le sue terme!» puntualizzò in tono vagamente stizzito «Possibile che tu non le abbia mai sentite nominare in tv? Ma dove vivi?!».   
Dante scrollò le spalle distogliendo lo sguardo con aria imbarazzata.   
«Be', non mi piace passare le giornate davanti alla tv» ribatté tentando di dissimulare il suo tono imbronciato «E comunque adesso possiamo andarci, no? Quindi non vedo dove sia il problema!» soggiunse con più brio, precedendo il suo compagno a passo sostenuto, quasi correndo.   
Nero rimase ad osservarlo allontanarsi sbattendo perplesso le palpebre, domandandosi da dove avesse tirato fuori tutta quell'energia: lui era stanco per il lungo e difficile viaggio e la prospettiva di potersi godere le famose terme di Cuordilava non riusciva a mettergli le ali ai piedi.   
Lanciando un sospiro stanco si accinse a seguire il compagno richiamandolo con un: «Ehi, Dante! Aspetta!».   
Quest'ultimo si fermò solo una volta arrivato dinanzi al Centro Pokémon e non perché aveva udito il grido di Nero, bensì perché era proprio di fianco all'edificio che si trovavano le vasche termali. Nel punto dove si trovava riusciva a percepire una parte del calore che irradiava dalle pietre a contatto con l'acqua calda.   
Si immaginò quale meraviglia per i suoi muscoli stanchi potesse essere farsi il bagno in quell'acqua ed il suo entusiasmo arrivò alle stelle.   
«Che stai facendo?».   
Nero era appena arrivato e si era fermato al suo fianco studiandolo con espressione interrogativa nel vedere la sua espressione di infantile eccitazione.   
«Non entri?».   
«Ah... ti stavo aspettando» mentì prontamente il più grande, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. Per fortuna scelse la bugia giusta: Nero cambiò cipiglio e gli indicò la porta.   
«Andiamo?» propose con una punta d'impazienza nella voce chiaramente percepibile per Dante.   
«Oh sì!» esclamò, precedendolo all'interno del Centro Pokémon.   
Il suo sguardo venne catturato immediatamente dalle due porte poste all'estremità opposta della stanza, in un angolino, colorate di rosa l'una e di azzurro l'altra. Senza perdere ulteriormente tempo, Dante attraversò quasi di corsa la sala principale, senza badare agli sguardi che sia lui sia Nero si attiravano addosso a causa dei residui di cenere sui loro vestiti e sui loro capelli - in particolare il più giovane.   
Si fermarono dirimpetto al bancone oltre il quale una sorridente infermiera Joy aspettava paziente che parlassero.   
«Può curare i nostri pokémon?» chiese Dante in tono spiccio, slacciandosi la cintura che portava al di sopra di quella che gli sosteneva i pantaloni e poggiandola sopra il bancone.   
Nero sganciò il porta poké ball che aveva appeso alla cintura e lo mise vicino alla cintura del più grande.   
L'infermiera prese i due oggetti e li fece sparire dietro il bancone esclamando: «Certamente, mi prenderò cura io di loro. Riposatevi pure...».   
Non serviva davvero che lei concedesse loro il suo permesso: non appena aveva preso le loro poké ball Dante aveva già imboccato la strada per la porta che dava sulle terme riservate ai maschi.   
Nero si congedò con un sorriso dall'infermiera e seguì il più vecchio.   
Non appena varcata la porta che dava all'esterno entrambi sgranarono gli occhi: la vasca era enorme ed emanava un tepore talmente forte che lo percepivano anche a distanza. Per di più, era completamente vuota.   
«Evviva!» esclamarono in coro colti da un improvviso eccesso d'euforia.   
Cominciarono a spogliarsi mentre percorrevano il breve sentiero che portava alla vasca. Lasciarono i vestiti a terra appena prima del bordo e a quel punto si lanciarono letteralmente in acqua, sparendo assieme sotto la superficie.   
Sollevarono delle onde piuttosto alte che si infransero contro il bordo rialzato.   
Dopo alcuni secondi riemersero riprendendo fiato rumorosamente.   
«Oh, sì...!» commentò Dante, rilassandosi contro il bordo e chiudendo gli occhi. Distese le gambe e svuotò la mente, lasciando che il calore dell'acqua lo avvolgesse ed eliminasse il dolore della estenuante camminata.   
Nero, seduto al suo fianco, lo osservò per un po'. Non gli piaceva essere ignorato, neanche quando c'era un valido motivo.   
Appoggiò la testa sull'enorme spalla del più grande, strofinando leggermente la guancia contro la sua clavicola per attirare la sua attenzione.   
«Dante...?» chiamò in tono suadente.   
«Mmmh... che c'è?» chiese l'altro con voce strascicata, tipica di chi era stanco e voleva riposare.   
Nero gli accarezzò un pettorale, divertendosi per un po' a tracciare cerchi attorno all'areola del capezzolo; dopodiché scese più giù.   
«Mi sto annoiando... facciamo qualcosa di  _divertente_ ».   
Nel pronunciare l'ultima parola Nero diede una strizzata allo scroto del suo partner.   
Quest'ultimo sobbalzò leggermente sgranando gli occhi ed emettendo un sorpreso: «Oh!».   
Non si aspettava una simile audacia da parte sua, specialmente visto che si trovavano in un luogo pubblico.   
Potevano essere beccati in un qualsiasi momento da chiunque; tuttavia non pareva che a Nero questo importasse minimamente, a giudicare da come la sua mano si stava muovendo.   
Dante si lasciò scivolare più giù emettendo un lungo sospiro, allargando al tempo stesso le gambe per permettere alla mano del suo compagno di afferrare il suo pene, ancora flaccido per il momento.   
Il più giovane si addossò contro di lui quasi spalmandosi sul suo petto, quindi gli prese senza indugi il pene ed iniziò a masturbarlo.   
Dante lo lasciò fare per un po', godendosi semplicemente la meravigliosa sensazione di piacere che lo pervadeva. Una volta che si fu eccitato a sufficienza si avventò sulla sua bocca, strappandogli un bacio appassionato e lungo.   
Nero si spostò, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe divaricate e intrappolandolo tra le braccia contro il bordo della vasca.   
Non appena percepì l'erezione turgida del più grande pulsare nella sua presa la lasciò andare e spostò le proprie dita più in basso, oltre il suo scroto.   
Dante percepì il suo indice giocherellare sul bordo del suo orifizio anale, entrando a malapena per poi uscire più volte, per stuzzicarlo.   
Il più grande si morse il labbro inferiore e sollevò il viso al cielo emettendo un verso di godimento e sofferenza insieme.   
«Vuoi che entri subito?» gli sussurrò Nero sulle labbra.   
«Sì...» gemette Dante per contro, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Il ragazzo lo esaudì, affondando l'indice della mano destra e della sinistra nel suo culo e facendo pressione per allargare lo sfintere, avendo cura di strofinare i polpastrelli contro le pareti muscolari molli, dove sapeva essere particolarmente sensibile - come dimostrò il gemito acuto e ridicolo che lanciò.   
Nero continuò a premere per allargare la muscolatura, godendo enormemente nel percepire i gemiti poderosi che Dante non riusciva a sopprimere.   
«Ragazzo... vai avanti, forza!» lo esortò con voce roca per il forte desiderio.   
Per rafforzare la sua affermazione cinse con le gambe il suo partner e lo tirò a sé, bloccando qualsiasi movimento che gli consentisse di togliere le mani da dove si trovavano.   
Nero cercò di muovere le braccia ma fu tutto inutile.   
«Dante!» protestò indignato per quel trattamento da ingrato.   
«Ti ho detto di continuare!» rimbeccò l'altro in tono di osceno desiderio.   
A quel punto Nero perse la pazienza.   
«Se vuoi che ti inculi devi farmi togliere le mani!» ringhiò mentre affondava le unghie nella sua tenera carne molle.   
Il più grande aprì la bocca in un muto grido di dolore e lo lasciò libero.   
Un tremulo sospiro di sollievo gli uscì dalle labbra mentre il più giovane cessava quella tortura straziante per passare a cose più piacevoli: percepì distintamente la punta della sua erezione che premeva per entrare e poi il suo calore all'interno del suo corpo.   
Una volta penetrato completamente, Nero tolse la mano con cui aveva guidato la sua erezione al suo interno e andò a cingere il collo del maggiore. Quest'ultimo allora gli abbracciò il bacino con le gambe e lo trattenne a sé.   
Il più giovane diede la prima spinta con impeto e ad essa ne seguirono subito molte altre, senza dare all'altro neanche il tempo di abituarsi.   
Dante si morse il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di reprimere i versi osceni di godimento che gli veniva spontaneo di emettere.   
Il piacere che già di per sé provava a causa della situazione in cui si trovava era ulteriormente aumentato dall'acqua calda.   
Prese l'erezione con una stretta energica e cominciò a masturbarsi con foga, scivolando col sedere sul fondo per muoversi insieme a Nero e godere maggiormente del momento.   
Quest'ultimo si agitò maggiormente per andare in sincrono con lui; tuttavia, l'eccessiva foga dei loro movimenti finì col far scivolare Dante troppo in avanti, per cui quando tentò di appoggiarsi indietro affondò in acqua.   
Agitò le braccia freneticamente cercando di riemergere, colto alla sprovvista dall'incidente, ma per sua fortuna il suo giovane partner aveva i riflessi pronti: lo afferrò da sotto le ascelle e lo risollevò, baciandolo mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo.   
Dante tossì nella bocca di Nero e poi sputacchiò dell'acqua non appena le sue labbra si separarono da quelle dell'altro.   
A quel punto, percependo il seme caldo che lo riempiva, Dante venne di riflesso con uno scarto di una manciata di secondi.   
Sospirando e ansimando insieme si adagiò contro la spalla di Nero, esausto.   
«Bel modo di riposarsi...» bofonchiò in tono sarcastico, lasciando trasparire una nota d'apprezzamento.   
«Sempre meglio che stare seduti a non far niente» commentò Nero per contro, accarezzandogli i capelli.   
«Lia!».   
Un Kirlia si gettò in acqua, spruzzandoli.   
«Kirlia! Fa' piano!».   
Una familiare voce maschile attirò l'attenzione dei due albini, che si voltarono verso il sentiero affrettandosi a cambiare posizione. Sul selciato si trovava un ragazzino dai capelli verdi.   
«Lino!» esclamarono i due in coro.   
Il bambino li fissò e poi sbatté perplesso le palpebre.   
«Dante! Nero!» asserì nel riconoscerli «Che ci fate lì dentro?».   
«Il bagno» dichiarò Nero mentre Dante - che stava arrossendo - si voltava per non farsi vedere dal ragazzino.   
«Perché?» volle sapere il più grande, girandosi a guardarlo quando fu certo che la sua voce suonasse abbastanza normale.   
Lino li guardò ancora per qualche momento prima di rispondere: «Quelle sono terme riservate ai pokémon!».   
Dante e Nero si scambiarono un'occhiata mentre entrambi arrossivano.   
«Oh...».


End file.
